1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having camera module mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of micro-circuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules are becoming more and more popular in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, etc.
Camera module is typically positioned in a fixed location, for example, fixedly mounted on the back of a portable electronic device, and thus cannot be rotated without the portable electronic device itself being rotated.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.